


Armed and Ready

by Mijali



Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/F, Rwby volume 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijali/pseuds/Mijali
Summary: In the showdown between Adam, Blake and Yang, Adam let slip something he said during their first encounter in Beacon. After the battle, Yang has a single question for Blake. But Blake's a firm believer in 'show, don't tell'.





	Armed and Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://meso-mijali.tumblr.com/post/181690412445/twelveclara-ok-i-wasnt-originally-on-board-w

Yang was openly panting.

Since she’d decided to find Ruby she was in the best shape of her life, but Adam was still giving her a run for her money. Every slice, every strike took so much effort to dodge that she barely had time to think.

She’d learnt the hard way that she shouldn’t try to block it. she didn’t know if it was because her aura had been nearly empty that night, or that his sword could somehow cut through it like butter, but either way she wasn’t taking any chances with the arm she had left.

Adam could see her tiring, and stood straighter, trying to hide his own fatigue.

“I promised her,” his mask was cracked, but still hid his eyes; but despite that she felt his gaze penetrate her soul, “I promised I’d destroy everything she loved, and that I’d start with you.” He spun his sword, and it made an audible sound as it cut through the air, “Time for me to finally fulfill that promise.”

Yang moved out of the way a split second before his blade would have struck home, she couldn’t afford to be distracted, to loose focus, but even then what he said bounced around in the back of her mind.

‘Everything she loved’

‘Loved’

‘Love’

The fight took longer than Yang would have liked. Her style favored quick, decisive battles, but Blake finally found them, having fought through the remaining White Fang members to help her finish it. Blake moved faster than Yang had ever seen, blurs after blurs of copies, so many, so quickly, that even Yang lost track of which were Blake and which were the clones.

She set the final strike up and Yang took it. One last hit, all her strength and he was down, his sword, splintered, skidded to a stop in the corner of the room and his mask, now broken, slipped to the floor, followed soon after by himself.

He was done.

It took time for things to really finish, though. The police and ambulances came and Adam was taken, and Yang didn’t care if it was in a body bag or hand cuffs, just so long as he was gone.

But now it was quiet. Quieter. And Blake was there, her eyes glowing in the evening light, the dim room, and all she could think of was what he’d said.

“You love me?”

Blake’s eyes widened, and Yang almost looked away. Of course she didn’t, that would be too easy. Too simple. More than she deserved, more than she expected, too much to hope for.

But Blake’s face was etched with pain and Yang, despite herself, despite everything, couldn’t let that happen, so she opened her mouth to laugh it off.

Gambol Shroud clattered to the floor, the noise deafening, ringing in Yang’s ears, filling the space that his words had taken up.

Blake took a step.

Yang’s eyes were glued to her, and Blake could have sworn that they were the softest shade of lilac she had ever seen.

Blake took another step.

And Yang’s eyes narrowed, confused, and Blake felt her heart break for this girl who put everything on the line and didn’t expect anything back, not even love.

Blake took a third step.

And Yang’s eyes softened and Blake steadied, because she knew there was no way she would ever let Yang feel that way again.

Blake closed the distance and reached up, her hand trailing lightly against Yang’s cheek and Yang bent down a little, just in case, just in case there was something warm and tender that she could be allowed.

Blake leaned forward and kissed her.

It was soft and gentle and everything Yang should have gotten back before all this, before everything went sideways, before she’d been hurt so badly.

Blake felt tears well in her eyes, but then Yang was returning the kiss and her human hand was running through her hair and her prosthetic was wrapped securely around her waist and Blake felt herself melt into the embrace.

There was only this moment; and it was soft and warm and everything.


End file.
